


What they had

by Susquip



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Ends kinda abruptly, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Sapnap didn't want to ruin what they had. Everyone would be happy like this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	What they had

Sapnap was silent as he streamed minecraft with Dream and George. He was silent because he didn't need to say anything. He didn't have to help carry a conversation or help entertain the stream. It didn't matter. Dream and George were already a perfect team without him. They joked and flirted while he was just sitting there. They assumed that he was concentrating on the game and would join in in a minute or two. He was silent.

"Sapnap are you there?" George asked

"Yeah im here" sapnap replied.

Silence

The stream ended.

"What is up with you dude. You barely even talked during the stream."

"Oh i was just focused on the game." He replied

"Okay man just... You can talk to us if you need to okay?"

"Yeah yeah i know. I'll call y'all tomorrow"

Sapnap didn't call.

"Should we call him?" George asked dream

"I don't know man. He seem kinda out of it yesterday. Maybe he's busy." Dream replied.

"Lets just start the stream without him" Dream said.

'Crap crap crap' Sapnap rushed to his computer. He was so late. He was supposed to call Dream and George almost 40 minutes ago.

He checked twitch.

They were already streaming without him.

He knew he was late but...

No call. Or even a text? It was like they forgot about him.

It was like it didn't even matter if he was there.

"Oh come on george just say it for the stream!" Dream laughed.

"No! I'm never gonna say it!" George screamed back.

The viewers didn't care that he wasn't there.

They didn't care that he wasn't there.

Nobody cared.

Slowly but surely, sapnap started appearing in less and less videos. It's not that they didn't invite him, he would just decline more. He made up excuses, leave them on read or even just say flat out no. Sapnap knew that they would be fine without him. He heard the way they spoke when they thought they were alone. The careful flirting. The constant giggles. They never talked like that to him. He can't take it anymore.

It was always George and Dream. Sometimes "Dream team" but never George and Sapnap or Dream and Sapnap.

If only he was apart of what they had. He knew it was selfish. He knew he should be happy for his friends. But when he was there, in the voice call, listening to them flirt, he just couldn't. He couldn't be content as the third wheel. Not when he loved them so much. So he thought it would be better for everyone if he just... faded away. 

Ding

2 message from dream

"Please Sapnap. You've been avoiding us for weeks."

"Plz just join the call"

He gave in.

User has join your channel

"Hey Sapnap" Dream greeted. "Don't worry were not streaming right now"

"Okay... " 'oh god I'm such an idiot. I should have just ghosted him again. They definitely hate me' 

"So... " George started. "You gonna tells us why you've been declining all our calls and ignoring all our texts for weeks."

His stomach dropped.

"George!" Dream scolded.

'Of course they want answers. I'm such a fucking idiot! I should have thought of something before joining the call. I shouldn't have even joined the call in the first place. They would be better off without me' he started breathing hard. 'Everyone would be better off without me' 

"Hey Sapnap are you okay?" He was hyperventilating and shaking. "I'm not mad just worried okay?"

He cant even hear them anymore. He was drowning in his own thoughts. 'I let all my subscribers down. I let all of my friends down. Are they even my friends? They probably don't even like me. They'd be fine if I just disappeared. Everyone would be fine if I disappeared.'

"SAPNAP SNAP OUT OF IT" Dream shouted

Sapnap looked up. Tears streaming down his face. He stopped pulling his hair. He doesn't even remember when he started pulling it in the first place.

"I'm sorry... " he sobbed

"H-hey don't cry we're sorry" Dream tried to comfort him.

"Y-yeah don't worry you don't have to tell us anything." George stuttered out.

And he didn't

He never told them

He would ignore the comments. Pretend not to notice the hints. Deny the butterflies in his stomach. Tell himself there was no way he's in love with his two best friends.

And even if he could never believe that, it would help. When he saw them confess their feelings, he could pretend there was no problem.

He could pretend it didn't hurt.

As the years went by he could pretend. 

Pretend he was happy.

Pretend his feelings were platonic.

Pretend he was straight.

On the day of their wedding he was the best man. The best friend. But nothing more.

He was crying. No one questioned it. They assumed he was happy. After all his two best friends were getting married. He was probably overwhelmed with joy right?

He pretended that was why he was crying.


End file.
